Two Sisters, One Region (SYOC)
by Fluffybutt the Friendly Witch
Summary: Taylor finally takes her little sis on a grand adventure though the Tripilix region! Their goal: mate with every pokemon there is. WARNING! Lemons, a lot of them. Co-op with Anti-Canon42240. OCs wanted.


**Fluffybutt: Hey guys! Yes I know, another new story. What can I say? I'm popular! Seriously though, I'm not replacing any stories, I'm just writing a lot.**

"Mom, is Taylor finally coming home today?" A young girls asked her mother. This was Sarah, she had deep red hair, was quite short for her age and had a large butt.

Their mom, an unused character who will not be receiving a description, says "Yes Sarah, she should be here…"

"Guys I'm home!" A female voice said.

"…now."

"Taylor!" Sarah says, jumping on her sister. Taylor was taller, but still lacked huge boobs, she was like a c cup at biggest. She had curly brown hair, unlike her sister's red.

"Hey sis." Taylor says. "Sorry but I won't be staying long, I'm leaving tomorrow. I just got on the wrong boat and needed a place to stay for the night."

"Aww…" Sarah pouted, she quickly smiled and asked, "So what's it like, traveling the other region?"

Taylor laughed, "Oh you know, a lot of walking, a lot of battling, a lot of sex."

"Sounds fun!" Sarah says.

"When you're older."

"No, I want to go with you now!" Sarah cried.

"Mom wouldn't let you." Taylor teased.

At this, Sarah runs into the living room, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go with Taylor when she leaves?"

"Only if she lets you." Her mom says.

Sarah, with her answer in mind runs back to Taylor, "Taylor! Mom says I can go if you let me!"

Taylor simply walks away saying, "Well I won't let you." Taylor walks upstairs to her room.

Sarah grinned, "Then I'll make you let me!" A plan already in mind.

The three of them had a pleasant meal, Taylor appreciating a home cooked meal, and caught up for a few hours. Later, Taylor went up to her room, grabbed some fresh cloths, and went to take a hot shower. Sarah watched her go, grinning to herself. A few minutes later, just enough time for Taylor to get in the shower, Sarah followed her into the bathroom.

Already naked, she preferred it that way, she quietly pushed open the bathroom door. The bathroom was filled with Taylor's humming and steam, Taylor liked it hot, and Sarah could just see her sister's form through the foggy shower door. When Taylor's back was toward her, Sarah eased the door open, the water and humming masking the small noise, and slipped inside.

"Hey Sis, want some company?" Sarah asked, wrapping her small hands around Taylor's waist.

"What are you doing in here!" Taylor cried, more surprised than angry.

"You're only going to be here for a night so I want to spend all the time with you that I can." Sarah whines, her hands drifting lower. Taylor slaps her wandering hands away and Sarah pouts. After that they shower normaly, they did this all the time before Taylor left, but when Taylor went to turn off the water, Sarah stopped her.

"I'm not done yet." She says. Soaping her hands up, Sarah starts stroking Taylor's cock, which had starting getting hard the moment she saw Sarah's wet body. Now that it was getting some attention, Taylor was quickly brought to her full eight inches in Sarah's hands. The girl was much more skilled than her age would suggest, to the pleasure of all the males, human and Pokemon, within a five mile radius of her house.

"You know, Sis, if you took me with you, I would do this any time you wanted." Sarah told Taylor. The teen only moaned in reply as the small hands slid up and down her shaft. After a minute Sarah leaned in and, after letting the hot water clean Taylor's cock off, licked her from base to tip before sucking Taylor's head into her small mouth. Taylor moaned at the suction her little sister was applying and felt a small tongue swirl around her tip. With practiced ease, Sarah swallowed Taylor's cock, tightening her throat around it in time with her sucking and bobbing.

"Oh Arceus Sarah, I didn't think you could take it so deep," Taylor moaned, "Your throat is so ducking tight!"

Taylor tangled her hands in the girl's wet, red hair, resisting the urge to wildly fuck Sarah's throat. She moaned louder when she felt Sarah small nose press against her and her hands clenched tighter around the handfuls of hair she gripped. Sarah pulled back and, after a bit of a struggle, popped of Taylor's cock with a loud smack. Taylor looked down, dissapionted, but froze when she saw Sarah's face. She looked up at Taylor through slited and licked her lips slowly.

"Don't hold back, Big Sis. I know you want to fuck my tight little mouth," Sarah purred, running a finger slowly up and down Taylor's throbbing cock. "I love the feeling of a big, hard cock roughly fucking me, it doesn't matter which hole. So don't hold back, Taylor!"

Taylor stared wide-eyed down at her little sister for a full ten seconds before she snaped back. Tightening her hands in Sarah's hair, Taylor lined her cock up with the girl'a small mouth and thrust into it. She could feel Sarah's small tongue licking the under side of her shaft with each thrust, feel her throat tightening around her head, and Sarah's moaning vibrating Taylor's body throuh her cock. Taylor was on the edge for a while until she looked down. Sarah was looking back up at her and gave her a cute wink.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Taylor cried. Sarah could only moan in reply as her mouth and throat were stretched and her belly pumped with her big sisters cum. After a few big shots, Taylor pulled out a little, letting her orgasming cock fill Sarah's mouth with salty seed. As her orgasm started to fade, Taylor pulled all the way out and finished on Sarah flat chest. The thick cum lingered for a few seconds, giving Sarah's tiny pink nipples a glazed apperance, before the hot water washed it away. Gasping, Taylor backed away, leaning against the wall of the shower, and looked down at Sarah. She too had leaned back, she was sitting on her plump butt, feet flat on the floor, knees bent and legs spread, two fingers rapidly plunging in and out of her tight slit. The water running down her body made her all the sexier.

"Taylor~, Big Sis~, I know you're not done yet. You won't be able to calm down until you've had that big cock of yours in a nice tight pussy, right?" Sarah teased. "You know, I might be willing to be that pussy, you just have to do one thing, let me come with you."

"Ugh, fuck it!" Taylor cries, her will broken by the tempting girl. "You can come with me if I can cum in you." Sarah bearly had time to squeal in joy before she was moaning in pleasure. Taylor scooped the small girl up in a flash and, easily holding her slight weight, sank Sarah on her throbbing cock.

"Holy fucking fuck you're tight!" Taylor moaned as she hilted herself in her little sister. With both hands around Sarah's waist, Taylor starting lifting her up and letting her practically fall back down. Their wet bodies slide against each other, the sister's hard nipples rubbing against the others, sending shocks of pleasure each time.

"Sis, Sis you're cock oils so big! I can feel it throbbing inside me!" Sarah all but screamed, "Fuck me harder, I want my pussy full of your amazing cum!"

In answer, Taylor turned around and pressed Sarah's back against the shower door. Supporting the small girl almost entirely with her cock, Taylor used one hand to pin both of Sarah's hands an over her head. Being restrained made Sarah almost loose it as Taylor started sawing into her tight slit faster and harder than before. The force of her thrusts shook the shower door in its frame.

At the sound, their mom opened the bathroom door, just to see what was going on. She was treated to the sight of Sarah's cute, plump ass pressed against the fogged up door and the loud moans of both of her daughters as the fucked, hard. She smiled and muttered, "Kids," before closing the door behind her.

In the shower, Taylor muffled Sarah's moaning with her mouth, pressing the small girl's head against the door. Their tongues met as they kissed deeply, twirling around and tasting each other. They gasped as Taylor broke the kiss, Sarah' moans quickly returning as Taylor fucked her hard and fast. Taylor brought her mouth to one of Sarah's nipples. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked rhythmically for a few seconds before switching. The sensation made Sarah thrash against Taylor's restraining hand, her moans echoing through the room.

Taylor pulled back then pressed one of her larger breasts against Sarah's mouth. She quickly found a hard nipple and started sucking. It was then that Taylor's cock brushed against a certain spot inside Sarah. Sarah poped off Taylor's nipple and came with a scream of pleasure.

"Yes, yes,yes, I'm cumming! It's fucking amazing! Don't stop, Sis, keep fucking me, I want your cum!" Sarah cried. She was so tight that Taylor was forced to slow her fucking but she never stopped, fucking her little sister through her orgasm. Sarah was just starting to recover when a second wave of pleasure hit her, sending her writhing against Taylor. This time it was too much for the older girl.

"Fuck you're so damn tight! I'm cumming too, Sis! Oh fuck, oh fuck, here it comes!" Taylor released Sarah's hands and grabbed her hips, driving deep into Sarah's eager pussy before releasing her cum. Sarah's orgasm didn't let up as she felt Taylor's cock throbbing deep in her, filling her with warm cum. It quickly started leaking out of Sarah' small slit, but what leaked out was quickly replaced as Taylor kept cumming. After a full minute, her orgasm finally faded, Taylor's hips jerking a few final times before she stopped.

Taylor pulled out of Sarah, leaving the girl feeling very empty. Sarah immediately dropped to her knees and started licking their combined juices off Taylor's cock before the water could wash it away. When Taylor was clean, Sarah dipped two fingers into her pussy before licking them clean. She did it again but Taylor grabbed her wrist and sucked the cum off them.

"Let me clean you." Taylor said, opening the shower door, picking Sarah up and setting her on the bathroom counter before digging her tongue into Sarah's cum filled pussy. After a minute Sarah was clean and the girls jumped back into the shower to wash up again. When they were the left the bathroom and collapsed onto Taylor's bed, not bothering to dress.

 **[The Next Morning]**

The sister were on a boat heading for Urbam City, the biggest one in the region. "So what's it like there?" Sarah asks.

"You know, really hot in temperate, really modern and smoky the usual."

Sarah looked at her sister, asking, "Wanna know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Have sex with every pokèmon!" Sarah says excitedly.

"That's quite the goal."

"Yeah! But if anyone can do it, we can!" Sarah says, hugging Taylor.

 **Anti-Canon: Hey there people, I'm helping this time! If you don't know me and liked the chapter, check out my other stories, Anti-Canon42240. It's more of the same smutty goodness we all know and love. Stay tuned for the next chapter and Happy Fapping!**

 **Fluffybutt: Okay Anti-Canon is clearly a better writer than me, but I'm good! Anyway, we got an OC form here! Yay!**

Name:

Age: (I have no limits, if you want a 10 year old then go ahead!)

Personality:

Full physical description: (You'd better include boob and dick size!)

BackStory:

Main Character or Side Character:

Reason for joining the characters:

Occupation:

Skillz:

-Clothing- (Any of these can be as nude as you want)

Hot:

Cool:

Cold:

Night:

Swim:

Underwear:

Casual: (Casual is only around other group members)

Contest:

-Sexy Stuff-

Privacy: (How much they care, public sex is allowed and common in this world)

How much they fuck:

Pokephile: (Y or N)

Who will they fuck: (Family, friends, strangers)

Anything else important in this section:


End file.
